


Referee

by WTF_Flash_2019



Series: Мета-олимпийские игры [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Some sort out of character, Wrestling, Writer Mick Rory, postcriminal Leonard Snart, sport!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: Мику Рори – 35, и это его последние национальные. Сможет ли он отобраться с них в сборную для участия в Играх или нет?





	Referee

**Author's Note:**

> Спорт!AU, написанное в рамках общей темы выкладки команды. Мик Рори и Ронни Реймонд выступают в тяжелом весе до 97 кг, Джефферсон – в среднем до 86 кг. Всех трех тренирует Мартин Штайн.

Мик хочет есть. Он не ел три дня и держится сейчас на чистом упрямстве. Мик сидит на медосмотре перед взвешиванием, в котором давно нет никакого смысла: если ты здоров, то врач ничего не скажет, если ты болен – то давно научился прикидываться здоровым. Врач наконец протягивает Мику разрешение и он уходит на взвешиваение.

Там всё в штатном режиме: всегда найдется пара идиотов, которые будут бегать в туалет до усрачки, чтобы влезть в категорию. Мик смотрит на них с яростью – танцы с бубнами вокруг толчка затягивают очередь, которая уже бесит. Мик хочет есть, и чем быстрее он взвесится, тем быстрее пойдёт есть.

Очередь тянется бесконечно долго, Мик хмурится и злится всё сильнее. И, словно в насмешку, прямо перед ним стоит Ронни, который точно ни в чем себе не отказывал: от него пахнет свежей выпечкой и кофе. От одного только запаха Мик начинает звереть. Обычно он хорошо относится к Ронни, но в такие дни готов проломить Реймонду череп, и плевать как сильно будет орать тренер. А все почему? У Ронни было право на разрешенный, но мало кому доступный в условиях постоянных сборов, допинг – регулярный секс. Ронни ел, пил, тренировался, трахался, снова ел и оставался в идеальной форме, проходя каждое взвешивание без каких-либо заморочек. Мик уже настолько зол, что когда он встаёт на весы после Ронни, то даёт себе слово, что следующий роман напишет про него и Джексона. Романтичный. Нежный. Целомудренный. Он назовёт его Uncaged Desire. Да, именно так. Мик Рори умеет мстить. Он уже даже продумал как преподнесет эту мысль своему агенту Саре, а потом расскажет Лену – Снарт даже улыбнётся. Кто-кто, а Леонард был доволен как слон, что его персонаж "Капитан Холод" наконец-то окончательно и бесповоротно погиб. Из размышлений о возмездии его выдергивает судья – весы показывают 95 килограммов. Мик хмыкает – три дня назад он весил почти сотню. 

Когда он переодевается и выходит из зала, рядом с его машиной припаркован тёмно-синий мустанг Лена. Сам Снарт стоит рядом, опираясь тощей задницей на капот и подставив утреннему солнцу свою бледную рожу. На капоте Мика стоит огромный пакет из KFC. Лен первый человек за утро, которого Мик не хочет убить, но не поддеть друга Рори не может.

– Как твой парень? Снова бегает? – спрашивает он у Лена, открывая пакет.

– Сколько раз я должен повторить, Мик, – тянет Леонард, наверняка пожимая плечами и закатив глаза. – У меня нет парня.

Мик не смотрит на друга, всё его внимание занимает сейчас баскет с нагетсами и картошкой. 

– Всегда забываю, что его нет, – говорит Мик с набитым ртом, складывая пакет и копаясь в карманах в поисках ключей. Он забрасывает пакет на переднее сидение и не глядя подъебывает Снарта напоследок. – Классный засос, кстати. 

Утро перестает быть таким паршивым, хотя он всё ещё хочет есть.

*****

Для Мика это последние национальные в карьере, и как бы они не сложились – больше никаких шансов на реванш: его время вышло. Он тренировался и выступал сколько себя помнит: его отец Дик отдал сына в борьбу в пять лет. Рановато для такого вида, но Дика было не переубедить. Десять лет спустя, когда отец в очередной раз напился и попытался ударить жену, Мик даже сказал ему за это спасибо. Он сломал отцу руку и раздал ещё парочку профилактических оплеух. Правда, проигрывать отец не умел никогда: так Мик оказался за решеткой.

Ювиналка страшнее настоящей тюрьмы – в ней нет законов, нет понятий, нет чести. Каждый за себя. Мик выучил этот урок за пару недель и быстро отвоевал себе право на спокойную жизнь. Он не был проблемным парнем – часы прогулок проводил за тренировками, а время до отбоя за школьными учебниками. Несмотря на все уверения его тренера, он не особо верил в то, что на воле его будут ждать в зале с распростертыми объятиями. 

Жизнь сделала крутой поворот, когда привезли очередных новеньких. Свежая рыба – так их звали внутри стен не только подростки, но и надзиратели. Мик как раз улегся под штангу, когда услышал сначала перепалку, а потом и звуки ожесточенной драки. Драться Мик не любил: в настоящей уличной драке не было правил, не было красоты. На ковре Мик боролся ради победы, в драке же приходилось выживать. Он вернул штангу на держатели и огляделся. Рядом с маленьким пятачком, который занимали тренажеры, пара отморозков запинывала ногами тощего паренька лет четырнадцати на вид. Мику бросилось в глаза, что парень не защищал инстинктивно голову, а прятал руки. Либо был карманником, либо играл на музыкальных инструментах – ни один другой придурок не поставил бы в приоритет руки перед мозгами. Пока на парня сыпались удары он не проронил ни слова. Не сказал и после того, как Мик расшвырял отморозков по разные стороны. Двадцать лет спустя Леонард Снарт так и не сказал ему спасибо за спасение своей шкуры. Не было нужды: Леонард рисковал ради Мика более чем достаточно за их двадцатилетнюю дружбу.

*****

Мику тридцать пять, и сегодня вечером он узнает будут ли в его жизни ещё одни Олимпийские игры. Если Мик выиграет сегодня впереди его будет ждать небольшой отдых, трёхнедельные сборы, пара предсоревновательных микроциклов, долгий перелет. две недели адаптационного срока, ещё неделя в соревновательном режиме и один день, чтобы выигарть золото. Если Мик проиграет – что ж, впереди будет полугода восстановительного периода, в течение которых он сможет начать писать свой новый роман.

Мику везет с жеребьёвкой: его и Ронни развели по разным концам списка, так что если они и встретятся, то только в финале. Не то, чтобы Мик боялся встречи с Реймондом, но зачем испытывать судьбу без лишней необходимости. За пять лет совместных тренировок вместе у Штайна он начал относится к Ронни скорее как к младшему брату, чем как к сопернику на ковре и конкуренту за место в национальной сборной. Реймонд был хорошим парнем: простым, открытым, цельным. И как бы Мика не раздражали временами его с Джексоном заигрывания в сауне после тренировок, он всё равно желал идиотам счастья. 

Перед первой схваткой он видит на трибуне Лена и Лизу. Внешне Мик никак не реагирует, но ему чертовски приятно, что оба нашли время вырваться и приехать к нему, забив на собственную подготовку. Он вспоминает Лена: его усталые глаза, натертые наручниками запястья и сбитые костяшки. Им было тогда двадцать два – Лизе двенадцать. Когда Лен, после заключения сделки, пошел по единственной статье вместо десятка и получил всего пять лет, Мик оформил опекунство над Лизой. Он вспоминает, как возил её с собой на свою утреннюю тренировку, а потом завозил в школу и ехал завтракать. Как она бросила фигурное катание, потому что продолжала расти – до встречи с её тренером Мик думал, что борьба это тяжелый вид спорта, но до тех зверств, что творилось в фигурном катании, художественной гимнастике и синхронном плавании, им было как до Луны пешком. Мик думает об этом весь первый период, который он выигрывает с отрывом в шесть очков, и второй, в котором доводит его до 10 очков, завершая тем самым схватку. 

Полчаса перед второй схваткой Мик разминается в тренировочном зале и продолжает вспоминать. 

После фигурного катания Лиза пыталась рисовать, потом играть в волейбол. Всё закончилось в пятнадцать, когда на день Независимости на городской ярмарке Лиза зачем-то решила пострелять в тире. Она выбила четыре десятке и девятку.   
На следующем ежемесячном свидании, Лен только хмурился, но запрещать сестре стрелять не стал. Было странно ожидать чего-то другого от их семьи: Лен если и не дышал в затылок пресловутому Дэдшоту, но был достаточно близок.   
Когда он вышел в двадцать семь, Лиза уже выиграла национальный юниорский чемпионат по скоростной стрельбе из пистолета. Лен понял, что её любовь к оружию такая же, как и его: всерьез и надолго. И вот теперь они оба едут на игры, на которые Мик ещё может не попасть.

Вторую схватку он выигрывает за первую минуту, уложив соперника на лопатки и получив подтверждение туше.

Впереди его ждал полуфинал.

*****

Мик Рори привык бороться. Он боролся всю свою жизнь: сначала на ковре с соперниками, потом в семье с отцом, позже с обстоятельствами, с тренерами, с товарищами по команде. Мик Рори боролся с собой, со своей судьбой. Каждый день он выгрызал себе право на жизнь. Но за все годы его спортивной карьеры Мик не был готов к тому, что бороться придется ещё и с судьями.

Шел третий раунд его полуфинала против Малкольма Мерлина: Мерлин, как и сам Мик, был достаточно возрастным борцом, опытным и цепким. Они шли ноздря в ноздрю: Мик на пару баллов опережал оппонента. Мерлин изворачивался как мог, он пытался вытолкать Мика в зону пассивности, и после каждой неудачной попытки пытался перевести всё в партер. Мик на это не покупался. Рори решил, что пора заканчивать эти танцы и ушел в захват, повалил Мерлина на ковер и начал силовой приём. Тот дергался и бился, но сбросить Мика у него не получалось. Вариантов было мало, практически во всех из них Мерлин оказался бы на лопатках в следующие пять секунд.

Это и произошло.

Судья на ковре поднимает руку, но линейный явно молчит, потому что удара о ковер открытой ладонью – лучшего, что может случиться в поединке, не происходит. Мику не засчитывают туше. Мику не засчитывают победу.

Мик – проженный насквозь Мик – теряется и пропускает ответный рывок Мерлина. Через десять секунд, аккурат перед окончанием раунда, он лежит на лопатках. 

Звук удара о мат шумит у него в ушах весь оставшийся день.

*****

Всё, что ему скажет после поединка Мартин – так решил руководитель ковра Рип Хантер.

Мик боролся всю свою жизнь, но проиграл. Не себе, не сопернику, не судьбе.

Он проиграл судье.

Так Бог же ему судья, думает Мик, уезжая из зала вместе с Леном и Лизой.

Бог – судья.  



End file.
